Strictly Ballroom
|running time = 94 minutes |catalogue number = VC3432 CC7201 |rating = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club|re-release date = }}Strictly Ballroom is a UK VHS release by Guild Home Video on 22nd February 1993. It got re-released by The Video Collection on 11th October 1993. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 3rd April 1995. Description QUICK, STEP INTO A WORLD OF LAUGHS, LOVE AND PASO DOBLE! Scott's got rhythm. Unfortunately for him it's not quite the same rhythm as everyone else at his local Dance Academy. Scott's style is more dirty dancing than ballroom and before long it lands him in all kinds of trouble. First his partner waltzes off, then his dance-tutor mum starts having screaming fits and finally the Dance Federation president wants Scott to quick step out of the Pan-Pacific Grand Prix. But all is not lost. The Academy's wallflower, Fran, stumbles into the young dancer's life and before you can say 'paso doble' the dynamic duo are head over heels in more ways than one! Acclaimed by crities and applauded by audiences, 'Strictly Ballroom' is, 'absolutely brilliant'. "AN ABSOLUTE MUST... IT'S THAT GOOD" PAUL GAMBACCINI - TVam "MAGNIFICENT TERRIFIC MOVIE" SHAUN USHER - DAILY MAIL "DAZZLINGLY ENERGETIC ROMANTIC COMEDY" TIME OUT Cast * John Hannan as Ken Railings * Tara Morice as Fran * Bill Hunter as Barry Fife * Antonio Vargas as Rico, Fran's father * Armonia Benedito as Ya Ya, Fran's grandmother * Pat Thomson as Shirley Hastings * Barry Otto as Doug Hastings * Kerry Shrimpton as Pam Short * Paul Mercurio as Scott Hastings * Gia Carides as Liz Holt * Peter Whitford as Les Kendall * Sonia Kruger as Tina Sparkle * Kris McQuade as Charm Leachman * Pip Mushin as Wayne Burns * Leonie Page as Vanessa Cronin * Jack Webster as Terry * Lauren Hewett as Kylie Hastings * Steve Grace as Luke, Kylie's dance partner Credits Opening (Original 1993 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Rank Film Distributors Logo * Start of Strictly Ballroom (1992) Closing (Original 1993 release) (with no trailer) * End of Strictly Ballroom (1992) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Rank Film Distributors Logo * Start of Strictly Ballroom (1992) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Strictly Ballroom (1992) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1993 release Rental Re-release 1995 Re-release Gallery Strictly-Ballroom-VHS-Video-Tape-_57.jpg|Back cover STRICTLY-BALLROOM-VHS-VIDEO-EAN-5014138034320-CertPG-1992-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette STRICTLY-BALLROOM-VHS-TAPE-VIDEO-DANCING-MOVIE-1993-_57 (1).jpg STRICTLY-BALLROOM-VHS-TAPE-VIDEO-DANCING-MOVIE-1993-_57.jpg Strictly-ballroom-2-dv.jpg Strictly-ballroom-3-dv.jpg Strictly-ballroom-video-collection-international-2-dv.jpg Strictly-ballroom-video-collection-international-3-dv.jpg Strictly-ballroom-video-collection-international-4-dv.jpg Strictly-ballroom-video-collection-international-dv.jpg Strictly-ballroom-video-collection-international-5-dv.jpg Strictly-ballroom-4-dv.jpg Strictly Ballroom (1992) Rarer PAL version Laserdisc VCLD6353.jpg Strictly Ballroom (1992) Rarer PAL version Laserdisc VCLD6353 2.jpg Category:Romance Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:BBFC PG Category:Cinema Club Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Movies Category:M&A Productions Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:Strictly Ballroom Category:Guild Home Video Category:1993 Laserdisc Releases Category:UK Laserdisc Releases Category:Laserdisc